


(Vid) Odo Does NOT LOVE KIRA!! angsty

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BFFs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: --Odo&Kira to the Old 70's softrock ballad song 'I'M NOT IN LOVE' by  - 10cc  that I ran across. It made me think of Pre-HIS WAY Odo so much in denial of his love for Kira, and similarly Kira not even aware her devotion to Odo was LOVE!! They're ACTIONS speak LOUDER than their DENIALS.--This is just a fast easy mash up of my own fanclips and another fanvidder's clips to feed my muse for KIRA/ODO.





	(Vid) Odo Does NOT LOVE KIRA!! angsty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odo and Kira Tribute Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301593) by Slipstream724. 



> Lovely ANGST of Odo Before finding HIS WAY into Kira Nerys' HEART!  
> They WERE IN DENIAL and Not in Love Dammit!!
> 
> The vid Tells us a Different message from those two love birds!

**SONG - I'M NOT IN LOVE**

[Link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWg0fA2kFw4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWg0fA2kFw4)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWg0fA2kFw4)


End file.
